Trapped At Sea
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Addiena  aka Me  captures the vicTORIous Cast  Minus Trina  and holds them host at see. will take requests and more...Please Read the Introduction Chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Tori: Where am I? (She looks around to find herself in a large, White Marble and Gold Ballroom that was completely empty except for her and her classmates who were scattered around.)

Jade: My God, Do you hate me?

Cat: Where am I, who did this!

Robbie: What happened? (He looks around the room.) Where's Rex!

Jade: Ah…a small moment of joy in this otherwise horrid even.

Beck: Jade? Is that you? Where are we?

Jade: How would I know?

Andre: Man I think I'm getting motion sick!

Tori: How can a ballroom get you motion sick?

Andre: I don't know, but it feels like we're on a boat or something…

Unknown Voice: That's because you are on a boat. (every one turns to see a girl with short blond hair and black and pink tips.) I'm Addiena, and this is my Yacht/ Private Cruise ship.

Robbie: Where is Rex?

Addiena: (Smirking) Relax He's in your Private Residence…

Everyone but Addiena: HUH?

Addiena: Honestly? Oh, alright…You are all here because I, Addiena De Camelot, have decided to have some fun with you…each of you will have a private room here, only each room on this ship is more like a Penthouse apartment. Any more –Cough-STUPID-Cough- questions?

Beck: Just one…What is your idea of "Fun"?

Addiena: Well, I will take the first 3 requests that I get from the people who review my posts…or sometimes I'll take the first three people who send in a request **(and a **_**Profile **_**following the guidelines in the End Notes complete with a General description of how the day should go…)** and let them have a fantasy day **(remember…they are in the middle of the ocean so stay on the boat or I'll have to modify it…)**with whichever one of you they choose.

Jade: Whoa there… ONE of us? As in they can have Beck…MY Beck…To themselves for the whole day…

Addiena: well that is the idea, unless they choose to spend the day with more of you…oh, and see those metal Bracelets all of you are wearing? (They all nod.) Those are Tracking devices…they also contain high power electrical Magnets… so I can tell which of you are with who and if I don't like the idea of you two being together…I can turn it on so they repel eachother…or I can also turn them on so that you can'r interrupt one of my guests on a Fantasy Day. (She laughs evilly and disappears in a puff of smoke.)

Tori: Is it just me or is our "host" just a little bit Crazy?

Jade: For the first and probably the only time…I agree with Tori. (everyone stares at Jade.)

Addiena: (shows back up in another Puff of Smoke) Oh, and there are Hidden Cameras that will be Recording everything you do and say…so keep it rated T. Bye! (she disappears in yet another puff of smoke.

Andre: Yup…Definitely crazy… (Everyone mutters in agreement.)

**End Notes: **Okay. Here's how you make a profile…Remember…only the first three will end up in the next chapter…but maybe you'll end up in another chapter…or repost you're profile and I'll see what I can do…also if you can send me a pick of what you're character looks like or give me a detailed hair, eye, skin tone, and height, It will make it a lot easier…

Name:

Personality:

Looks:

Fantasy Day-

With:

Description:


	2. Chapter 2 The First of the Fantasies

Beck: (he looks around his penthouse/prison cell) this is interesting…

Jade: Definitely not the worst hostage situation to be in…

(The door Opens and Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Cat are smacked into the far wall head first.)

Tori: ouch.

Andre: I second that Ouch.

Cat: Me too!

Robbie: Ditto!

Rex: Damn that hurt.

Addiena: (walks in through the door Presses a button on a remote and the door Closes and Locks)

Everyone Else: AHHHHHHH!

Addiena: Oh, Please. (Rolls her eyes.) I just want to get you all here so that I can warn you…there are three fantasy days today. The first is a Request for Jade and Cat. Not very specific, but that's okay. She wants to talk to you about your friendship with each other… Her screen name is **alltimelow777**…she'll meet you in the Theater In about 10 minutes…So I suggest you change out of your pajama's. (Jade and Cat nod their heads and leave.) The next one starts after that because it involves Jade and Cat as well however Beck will be joining them…this one is more specific. It was sent in by someone who signed simply, **J. **But I won't tell you more…I want to surprise you… (She walks out the door, then stops and turns around.) Feel free to explore, but stay away from the theater, alright? (She leaves)

Beck: that was weird.

Andre: Dude, this whole situation is weird.

Robbie: No one wanted to spend the day with me?

Rex: look at yourself! I don't blame them!

Tori: No one wants to see me or Andre either, Robbie. It has nothing to do with you.

Beck: Come one let's put on our swimsuits and go see if this place has a pool…we've got a few hours. (no one realized she only explained two of the three days.)

*****:::: *****The Theater*****:::: *****

Addiena: Oh Good, you two are just on time! (Jade and Cat look at each other)This is Shelby… (Addiena pointed to a girl who was about 5'4" had Dark brown hair with blonde streaks, gray eyes, pale skin, and was dressed in a skater/Emo fashion.) She will be spending about oh the next 3 hours or so with you… well I'm going to go antagonize the others…Maybe I'll ship Trina out…(shrugs and walks away…)

Shelby: Oh my God! Your you!

Cat: what's that supposed to mean! (At the same time) Jade: You're point is?

Shelby: How long have you two been friends?

Jade: I have no friends; now go feed youself to the sharks…

Cat: we aren't Friends? (She starts to cry.)

Shelby: Now look what you've done, jade! Apologize! NOW!

Jade: I'm so sorry Cat! (Grabs her and Kisses her on the lips.)

Cat: Uh…Apology Accepted? And thanks? (She Blushes)

Jade :( says nothing and blushes.)

Shelby: Yeah! I love Jat!

Cat and Jade: Um… (They look at each other, still blushing.)

*****::::*****At the Pool*****::::*****

Beck: this is awesome.

Tori: (Jumps in the Pool getting Robbie and Beck soaked.)

Addiena: Glad you're enjoying yourselves. However Beck and Robbie have to go clean up… Jackie wants to have Beck sing for her…Robbie will have to serve everyone, so Robert, Beckley, please meet me in the lounge in a half an hour….(Turns and walks away…)

Beck: if we live through this we'll see you later. (He and Robbie Return to their cabins and change into the clothing Addiena had set out for them.)

Andre: This girl had better not be charging admission…

Tori: Yeah, then I'd feel like I was one of the wax figures on a Disneyland ride…

*****::::*****The Theater*****::::*****

Shelby: Please?

Jade and Cat: fine… (They kiss again)

Shelby: awesome….

Addiena: (she walks in) Well, I hate to break up the party…but Jade and Cat are needed in the lounge…

Shelby: Is it okay if I hang out for a while?

Addiena: sure. Here's the key to a suit have fun.

Shelby: (shrugs as she walks away) Cool, thanks.

Addiena: there is a change of clothes on the bed in your rooms…Change…Now. Be in the lounge in 20 minutes…

Cat and Jade: sure. (Holding hands they walk out to the hall)

Addiena: and they say I'm messed up…

*****::::*****The Karaoke Lounge*****::::*****

Beck: okay, so now what?

Robbie: I guess we wait for Cat and Jade…

Beck: you're supposed to be a server, so can I have a glass of water?

Robbie: Sure. (Hands Beck a Glass of Water) Here.

Addiena: The girls are on the way… ( the girl next to her had Curly brunette hair, purple eyes that appear to pierce your soul, pale-skinned, was dressed in bright colors but still looks good, wore a baseball hat backwards) This is Jackie; she'll be joining you today.

Jackie: (Blushes) Hello Beck…what's Robbie doing here?

Addiena: he's going to be waiting on you today…think of him as a Personal butler…

Jade: we're here. (she's wearing a knee length black sequin Dress and red sequin combat boots.)

Jackie: you're Jade!

Jade: No duh.

Addiena: well all we're waiting for is Cat…

Cat: sorry I'm late… (She's wearing a dress like the one she wore for the first half of Robbarazzi)

Addiena: well, have fun! (She leaves.)

Jackie: Will you sing for us, Beck?

Beck: Sure. What do you want me to sing?

Jackie: I'm sure whatever you pick will be great…

Jade: what about "Home" by Bon Jovi ?

Cat: Or maybe "Lean On Me" I don't remember who sings it, but there's a Glee cover?

Beck: I'll do the second one, I don't remember the words to the Bon Jovi one… (starts singing "Lean On Me")

Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

Jade: Go Beck!

Cat: way to rock!

Jackie: I love you, Beck!

Jade: (turns on her) what did you say?

Jackie: I well, love Beck… (She squeaks as Jade Leans in and grabs her by the neck of her Hot Pink shirt…)

Jade: Stay…Away…From…My…Beck…

Jackie: N-no. You're mean and degrading and Beck deserves better!

Beck: Jade, put the girl down…

Jade: I'll put her down… I'll put her down like a Dog.

Beck: Jade, Please, for me?

Jade: Fine, for you, Beck, I won't brutally murder her.

Beck: Good. Because I'd hate to see what Addiena would do to you if you killed one of her guests.

Jackie: well, uh, Beck, will you kiss me?

Beck: Sure, but only because I'm being held hostage. (Kisses Jackie)

Jackie: whoa! No wonder Jade's so possessive.

Jade: Yeah, so stay away from Beck.

Jackie: okay. Now Beck and Cat Kiss…

Beck: Let's get this over with… (Kisses Cat)

Jade: Beckley James Oliver!

Beck: (gently removes himself from Cat.) Sorry Jade.

Jackie: (Puts a piece of gum in her mouth…) ROBBIE! Four Iced teas! NOW!

Robbie: (carrying Iced Teas) there you go.

Jackie: (grabs Robbie by the Tie of his Server Uniform, and Kisses him)

Robbie: Want to meet my parent? Hey, is you're gum that Berry to Mint Strident?

Jackie: yup, it is, oh and I'd love to meet you're parents!

Addiena: …Except you can't leave the boat, remember…

Robbie: Video chat?

Addiena: Sure…You two can have fun in the Library video chatting with Robbie's Parents, while Jade and Beck Get Ready for their Next Guest, she's waiting in Beck's Room for you, so Hurry up.

*****::::*****Beck's Penthouse at Sea*****::::*****

Cammie: (beautiful, tall, Asian, sexy/ makes people feel insecure, long silky black hair, perfect features, wears sundresses) Hey Jadelyn, Beckley!

Jade: Cammie!

Beck: What are you doing here?

Cammie: Addiena, she's weird right?

Beck: Just a little…

Jade: Not as weird as that Jackie girl who asked Beck to Kiss her and then had a make out session with Robbie Shapiro…

Cammie: Glasses, Puppet, Afro?

Beck and Jade: Yeah…

Tori: oh! So you let Beck talk to sexy Asian girls but you think I'm a threat?

Jade and Cammie: uh, yeah.

Tori: How does that Work?

Jade: she and I are friends, now leave…

Tori: My Pleasure… (She leaves)

(to Be Continued)


End file.
